Talk:Ebon Battle Standard of Honor
"This" area? In the area? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 13:09, 17 August 2007 (CDT) It could be like Spirit range or just plain AoE range. Flechette 17:40, 17 August 2007 (CDT) It could also be a fake... 84.24.206.123 17:41, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Check guildwars wiki. It does exist. [Flechette 17:48, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Has anyone thought of this skill in HM charr farming in ascalon? that should be fun ^^ This plus Order of Pain or Order of Vampire...omg --BeeD 01:38, 27 August 2007 (CDT) This skill, at rank 2, Covert Agent, is: For 12 seconds, non-spirit allies in this area strike for +7 damage and an additional +6 against Charr. Unienaule 19:29, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :At Stealth Agent (3) it's 13 seconds, 8 damage, and 6 vs charr. --User:Ayaname Wolf 18:01, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Just got Mysterious Agent (4). values are 14, 9, 7. --User:Ayaname Wolf 18:14, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Shadow Agent (5) raises the values to 15, 10, 7. --User:Ayaname Wolf 04:45, 3 September 2007 ::From these values we can plainly see that the ones in the article (Not the table) are completely wrong, especialy since according to the article, conditional (Vs. Charr) damage is always higher, and also, we've already reached the "stated" max duration(15) at only rank 5, should we do anything about this? Zulu Inuoe 10:38, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :::I just targeted myself and cast the skill for progression information. Correct stats are 10-20 seconds, 5-15 unconditional damage, and 5-10 vs charr. I'll update accordingly. From the updated range, the values in the chart can be easily projected to 1 second per rank, 1 unconditional damage per rank, and 1 damage vs charr every 2 ranks. Should i fill it out as such or wait for actual confirmation on this? -- Ayaname Wolf 16:31, 7 September 2007 (CDT) It's a Ward, and the animated circle is clearly visable, so its range is your aggro circle. Permanent Order Of Undeath? :o Imagine using this with a minion master, minions attack and also do the additional damage? That'd be insane! You could even buff this with winnowing and order of undeath itself... Does this make Touch Rangers even more crazy, or do Touch skills not count as strikes for the purpose of this Ward?--BarGamer 15:47, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Nope, Touch skills are spells. Boo on me. How about Splinter Barrage? :D--BarGamer 02:40, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::In any event life stealing is not damage. Touch rangers technically deal 0 damage. BftP 02:52, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :::Also, touch skills are not spells, they are a different category altogether. 69.40.244.195 20:20, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Some are spells, some aren't. Zulu Inuoe 20:01, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Some are listed as spells, but are still touch skills. To test this, use mending touch as a ranger. It is listed as a spell, but is affected by expertise. 69.40.249.50 21:12, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Mending touch is a spell that is a touch skill. Starkers 12:14, 16 January 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) I thought as the OP did. If you used Fiends, this would be simple to use, but using Melee minions would make it hard. It would require ducking in and out of combat with caster armor. I no longer use Fiends; the 25 energy cost is too high. I use Vamps and Shamblers. It takes a while to get an army going, but it is a pretty powerful army. -- Skax459 15:26, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Stack with Ursan Roar? Does this stack with Ursan Roar? For minions too? ... You're kidding, right? Of course it stacks... All seperate effects stack. I.E. all wells, wards, enchantments, effects, ect. stack as long as they are seperate effects. Order of pain, ebon battle stand, and ursan roar stack, well of darkness and ward against melee stack, well of power and well of blood stack... well of blood and well of blood do not stack.68.123.205.179 07:17, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Use in tombs with B/P? Does this affect ranged attacks made in the ward that strikes a foe outside of the ward? If so, I think this could be useful in BP groups with all the barrages (and pets and minions too, if they are close enough). 77.241.134.45 20:47, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :I'm more than sure it does even though I haven't tried it out. It could be great in an all paragon/ranger team while using Asura scan to increase the damage even more. P A R A S I T I C 06:40, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Damage Packets I was just thinking, does this bonus damage get added to additional damage packets added onto an attack, like the explosion from Ignite Arrows? It seems unlikely, but I haven't been able to find the answer, and the skill affects just about everything else. This skill actually seems to increase ALL non armor-ignoring damage. For spells that trigger each second (fire storm, savannah heat, etc), they get the damage increase on each packet. This skill basically is Orders for everything in your party that does phys/ele damage. So I'm guessin it does affect ignite arrows. P A R A S I T I C 01:04, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :They get the damage increase on EACH PACKET? WTF? Are you COMPLETELY positive about that? I think even Izzy would know not to do that! --Gimmethegepgun 01:17, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::Notice my fire magic: http://img300.imageshack.us/img300/4051/gw893it4.jpg P A R A S I T I C 05:27, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::It is true, it adds to pretty much everything Blue.rellik 05:29, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Wow... Izzy is stupid.... HURRY ABUSE IT BEFORE HE FIGURES OUT WHAT AN IDIOT HE IS! --Gimmethegepgun 08:54, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't think izzy has anything to do with it O_0 He's the skill balancer, not the programmer. It's probably an error on their part. I think this would be a good way to buff henchmen damage....they're usually clumped up so it'd be easy to keep them in the ward. There's also the fact that they tend to wand stuff all the time =\ P A R A S I T I C 09:21, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::What Parasitic said, Izzy isn't ANET. This skill works incredibly well with Herta and her Stone Daggers and Sandstorm Blue.rellik 10:25, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ewwww..... I just thought of something horrifyingly bullshit.... this + Echo chained Celestial Storm --Gimmethegepgun 07:55, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Just in case Shiro wasn't raped hard enough......Blue.rellik 12:22, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Not working Got it today, and went and used it, it did nothing for my spells. necrosis to test, was stilldoing the same damage, SS to test, also same damage, Barbs to test, same damage, stave attacks to test, no damage change visible. Conclusion: Bugged, or no longer affects spells. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 13:58, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :prolly because it never did.--71.203.106.178 ::It affects direct damage spells, not indirect ones. Test with Firestorm at 0 Fire and you'll see the increase.-Granamyr 04:13, 29 February 2008 (CDT) :::Funny thing, it works with Firestorm but not with Chaos Storm, makes me sad...-Scarfacez 11:15, 02 May 2008 (EST) ::::Um... the notes say "all non armor ignoring damage." --Macros 17:37, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Interestingely enough, it actually does trigger on the armor ignoring damage of Needling Shot, which I noticed while vq-ing ascalon. Going to test other armor-ignoring attacks soon. Possibly it triggers on all attacks but only non armor-ignoring spells? Or maybe it triggers on any actually typed damage, not untyped? Just trowing out random ideas... Mr J 11:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Late addition, but Needling Shot and Power Shot are armor-ignoring physical attacks, triggering Barbs and Mark of Pain. Strangely though, Splinter Weapon also triggers those hexes, but does not benefit from this ward... interesting. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 06:48, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Izzy phails What was the point of the Intensity and Elemental Lord nerfs now? --Macros 17:42, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Minions Does this work with minions? I had two MM Heroes and so once in a while I would run up to melee range and plant a Ward. But it did not seem to make a big difference. (T/ ) :It does work with minions. Just checked on the Isle of the Nameless. If you want to try it yourself, be careful with the route you choose from the killable guards to the Master of Damage, the bloody minions will rampage off to kill fields full of self-regenerating targets if you make a wrong turn. D:< --Dreamsmith 02:36, 8 December 2008 (UTC)